A Fateful Reunion
by benbrattlover
Summary: Crossover with ER. During a trip to Chicago, Emily Yokas is shot & taken to County General, where she's treated by Dr. Susan Lewis. Is Emily going to be okay? What will happen? PG – PG-13, but may go up to R, based on author's whims!


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. This story is a crossover of the TV shows, "ER", and "Third Watch". The "ER" characters belong to Michael Crichton, John Wells, the TNT Network, WDWB, NBC, any other channel where the show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. The "Third Watch" characters belong to John Wells, Edward Allen Bernero, Kristin Harms, NBC, the A&E Network, any other channel where the show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!

This fanfic is set a couple years after the "ER"/ "Third Watch" crossover episode(s),"Brothers & Sisters". In regards to "Third Watch", in this story Cruz, Monroe, and the other newest characters never showed up, Faith was never shot, and she & Bosco are still partners and the same close friends that they were in the early seasons, and Bobby, Alex, and Lt. Johnson never died. On the "ER" front, Lucy never died, she graduated from med school, & is doing her residency in the pediatric psychiatry department. She and Carter got married, & Lucy's pregnant with their first child. Carter did get addicted to drugs from the attack, but Lucy (with the help of the rehab center, as well as the ER staff) got him through it, & he is now clean & sober, and is an E.R. attending. Peter Benton, & Cleo Finch never left, & they're married now. Carla Reese did die, but there was no custody battle. Peter & Roger chose to share custody of Reese. Cleo is a pedes (pediatric) attending, & Peter is a surgeon. Neela Rasgotra has joined County as a med student, & Dr. Gallant is an ER resident. Kerry's not a lesbian, & she's dating Dr. Romano. He never died, his arm injury never happened, & he's still a surgeon. Just like on the show, Sam Taggart is an ER nurse, & of course Susan Lewis came back to County after 5 years, as an attending. Maggie Doyle, & Anna Del Amico have also returned, as a general ER attending, & pedes attending, respectively. Jing-Mei was never pregnant, & she is now an attending. Jeannie never left, & still works at County as a physician's assistant. She & Reggie are married and raising Carlos together. Also, in this fic, the old Luka is back. He's still an attending in the ER, & though he's still the same kind, caring, sensitive family man, as in his first couple of seasons on the show (not the nasty, thoughtless, womanizing cad that he's been lately), he & Neela Rasgotra have been seeing each other for several months – secretly, because of Luka being one of Neela's superiors at the hospital (à la, the early Lucy/Carter romance) Furthermore, Abby never came to the ER, she is still a nurse in OB/Gyn, & she never dated either Carter or Luka, and Dr. Pratt doesn't exist (I pretty much really hate Abby and Pratt, anyway)

Finally, I am not a doctor. Although a lot of people in my family, including my mother, are doctors, I am not. I tried to get as much information as I could from medical research sites, and/or links to information on the Internet. But, all I know about medicine comes from growing up with doctors in my family, and from watching medical shows like "ER", "Strong Medicine", "Third Watch", and "Chicago Hope" on TV. So if I get something wrong, please excuse and forgive me for the errors.

Summary: During a family trip to Chicago, Emily Yokas is shot! She is taken to County General, where she is treated by Dr. Susan Lewis. Is Emily going to be okay? Will Faith remember Susan? Is Dr. Lewis finally going to be able to repay Faith for all her help in New York? Will Emily survive? What's going to happen?

Rating: PG – PG-13 at first, but may, or may not increase to R later, based on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com.

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, and sexy, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily! Are you ready yet? We're going to be late!" Fred Yokas yells to his fourteen year old daughter, from the living room of his family's New York City apartment. "C'mon, hurry up! We're going to miss our plane!"

Standing next to Fred, and her eight year old son, Charlie, Faith glances at her watch, and then looks intently at her husband. "Fred, you've got to make her get a move on, or there's no way that we'll get to the airport in time, and if we have to take another flight, there'll be an over $300 penalty charge per ticket!"

"EMILY AMANDA!" hollers Fred loudly. "Do you hear me? You have exactly two minutes to get out here, completely ready, with your luggage, or your mother and I are going to come in there and pull you out, in whatever shape you are in, whether you are ready or not! Is that clear? TWO MINUTES!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" mutters Emily, scowling as she exits the bedroom, slinging her backpack on one shoulder, and dragging a black, flight attendant-style, wheeled suitcase by the handle. "Don't bust a nut! I'm ready, all right? So just CHILL!"

"Excuse me?" Faith snaps, raising an eyebrow. "What did you just say, Emily Amanda?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing, my foot!" retorts Faith sharply. "Young lady, I heard everything that you said, and you don't talk that way to your parents, or anyone else, for that matter. I don't care how angry you are about this trip, you still have to show respect, and keep a civil tongue. You have to be polite, and considerate to others, no matter how resentful you are."

"It's not fair!" Emily whines, making a face. "It's your conference! Why do we have to go with you to Chicago?"

"Because………." replies Fred calmly, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Your mom has been asked to attend the National Association of Police Officers Symposium, and we're going to go to support her. It's an honor for her to be invited, and it can mean good things for all of us – our whole family. Especially when and if your mom decides that she is ready to take the Sergeant's test, this might really help. Besides, we think this is the perfect occasion to have a nice family vacation in Chicago. You and Charlie have hardly ever been out of this city, let alone New York, and you should see new places, and different things. Now we have the opportunity to do that. This trip is a good chance to travel, and see Chicago. So why don't you put on a smile, make the best of the situation, and try to have a good time, huh?"

"But it's just not fair!" protests Emily, in a whiny voice. "Why do_ I_ have to go? You know that Jennifer Foster, the coolest girl in the entire school, and A SENIOR, is having a party this weekend, and she invited me! ME, A FRESHMAN! I've been trying for like, forever to get Jennifer and her group to notice me! Now, they finally have, and I'm going to miss their party – the first party that they've invited me to, to go on a stupid family trip to Chicago! Why can't I just stay home?"

"Emily, Emily!" Faith says, in a feigned sugary-sweet voice, sighing as she shakes her head in exasperation. "We've already discussed this! Several times! Even if we were going to be here, there is NO way that your father and I will let you go to a party where there is no adult supervision. You're not old enough to go to a make-out party, particularly with seniors, and guys who have already graduated, where there could be alcohol, tobacco, and especially drugs. So going to Chicago has nothing to do with you missing the party. Besides, you staying here alone is absolutely out of the question! So just get that notion out of your head, right now! Your father and I would never even consider leaving our 14 year old daughter at home by herself for a week, while we're halfway across the country! You are coming with us, whether you like it or not. So, you might as well make up your mind to accept it, and still have a great time. Because, either you can get rid of the attitude, and take full advantage of this trip to Chicago to enjoy yourself, and have fun like the rest of us, or you can get used to being grounded, and spending this week restricted to our hotel suite, with no privileges whatsoever! Is that clear, young lady?"

"Whatever!" snorts Emily derisively. Waving her hand in a rude gesture, she heads towards the front door, with her luggage, and stalks out into the hallway, leaning against the wall, with her arms folded defiantly across her chest. "Let's just go, already!"

Facing each other, Fred, and Faith exchange a Look, rolling their eyes, and shaking their heads in exasperation.

"Hey, buddy, how're you doing?" Fred asks, glancing out the window, before turning to his son, Charlie, and tousling his hair, ruffling it lovingly. "The airport shuttle just pulled up outside. You all ready to go, pal?"

As the doorbell buzzer goes off, Charlie nods eagerly, following behind as Faith takes their luggage, and shepherds him, and Emily outside, while Fred quickly goes through the apartment, to give it the once-over. He walks into every room, making sure all the lights, and appliances are switched off or unplugged, all the taps & faucets are shut, the thermostat is set to the correct temperature, and everything is in order, before locking up the apartment, and heading outside. When he gets to the waiting minivan, he sees Faith and Charlie sitting next to each other in the separated seats of the middle row, while Emily is by herself on the bench seat in the back row, all hunched up, trying to sit as far away as possible from the rest of her family. Her arms are folded petulantly across her chest, and she has her earphones on, listening to her Discman, trying to put as much distance between her, and anyone else. Exchanging another Look, Fred and Faith shake their heads, as Fred gets into the front passenger seat, shuts the door, and they take off towards the airport.

When they reach LaGuardia, the shuttle driver stops at the curb to the terminal, pausing long enough to drop them off and unload their bags, before restarting the ignition, and driving off. Fred gets a luggage cart and they all load their stuff on to it before going inside. As Faith, Emily and Charlie wait at the security checkpoint entrance with their carry-on bags, Fred waits in line at the airline counter to check in their baggage, and get their boarding passes, and gate information. Once he is finished, he joins his family as they go through security, putting their belongings on the conveyor belt to be inspected. After they get through security, and take their stuff, they proceed to the gate, with Emily walking a considerable distance ahead of them, pretending like they are not together. When Faith, Charlie and Fred finally catch up to her at the gate, she is sitting in one of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs, listening to her Discman, and thumbing through a copy of 'TEEN magazine. Faith and Fred sit down in the nearest empty chairs, as Charlie is immediately thrilled, noticing a video arcade across the hall.

"Mom, Dad, look!" exclaims Charlie, pointing excitedly towards the arcade. "Video games! Can I go play? PLEASE?"

Faith frowns, looking at her watch. "Oh I don't know, sweetie! There might not be enough time before our flight is called."

"Please, just for a few minutes!" Charlie begs, looking at his parents with big, puppy-dog eyes. "Please! I promise I'll come back as soon as you tell me, or our plane starts boarding. Please!"

Faith glances at Fred who is looking at her eagerly. "Oh okay!" she relents, sighing. "Only on a few conditions. One, no playing any games that involve guns. Two, you come as soon as we tell you, and no begging for more time. Three, we'll give you some money for the machines, but that's all that you're going to get. If you spend it all before your time's up, you'll have to use your own money if you want to keep playing. Finally, last but not least, you cannot leave the arcade to go anywhere else without telling us, and you have to stay within our sights at all times, which shouldn't be too hard since the arcade is directly across the hall. Is that a deal?"

"Deal!" agrees Charlie, extending his hand, which Faith shakes firmly. "Thanks so much, Mom!"

"You're welcome, honey!" Faith replies, as Charlie is about to dash off towards the arcade. "Wait, you forgot to take the money!"

"Oh yeah!" smiles Charlie sheepishly. "I was so excited I forgot!"

"Yeah we figured!" Fred remarks, dropping a few dollars worth of quarters into Charlie's outstretched palm. "Here you go, champ!"

"Thanks, Dad!" nods Charlie, darting off to the arcade.

A little while later, just as their flight is called to start boarding, Charlie shows up, and they give the gate agent their boarding passes and walk through the hangar, onto the plane. Once they are seated and buckled in, Faith and Fred, sigh in relief, and close their eyes, trying to relax before takeoff. It is a comfortable and uneventful flight. After the flight attendants finish serving drinks, and snacks, Fred, and Faith doze off for a time while Charlie plays with his _Pokemon_ cards, and Emily continues to sulk, reading a teen magazine, as she listens to music on her Discman. Later, after lunch, they watch the in-flight movie, "_Maid in Manhattan_". Soon after it ends, the pilot comes on the loudspeaker to let them know that they are minutes away from arrival. Once they land at Chicago's O'Hare International Airport, and disembark, they walk out of the gate area, and through the terminal.

As they are walking, Fred stops short and turns to his wife. "Faith, I'm going to go get us the rental car, and meet you and the kids at the baggage claim. Okay?"

"Yeah." Faith nods, giving Fred a quick kiss. "That's fine. We'll meet you there in a little while."

Fred turns and walks to the rental car desk, as Faith, and the kids head to the baggage claim, while Emily continues to mope, walking a considerable distance ahead of her mother and brother. Later, after they've gotten all their bags, and Fred comes back, they leave the terminal, and go outside, where the rental car is parked by the curb in a short-term space. They load all the luggage into the trunk, and then get into the car and drive to the hotel.

When they arrive at the hotel, Fred stops the car at the curb, and goes inside to check in while Faith and the kids wait in the car. After Fred comes back he restarts the car and pulling out of the parallel parking space, drives down the street into the nearby hotel parking area. He pulls in and stops at an empty space on the ground-floor level of the multi-story parking structure. Opening the trunk, Fred, Faith, Emily, and Charlie each take their own bags, then slam the trunk lid shut, and locking up the car, they leave the parking structure. They are walking down the sidewalk towards their hotel with their luggage, when there is a loud screech as a beat-up old rusty car speeds down the road next to them. Suddenly the car slows, pointing a gun out their window, towards them. Faith is the first to notice the gun aimed at them.

"Gun! GET DOWN!" Faith screeches loudly, going into "cop mode", and quickly memorizing the license plate, before dropping to the ground. "They've got a gun! Everyone, get DOWN!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

After spraying the area, with rapid gunfire and bullets, the car speeds away, nearly as quickly as it had appeared.

As soon as Faith, realizes they are gone, she gets up, and is relieved to see Fred and Charlie, getting up and standing nearby, shaken, but unhurt, and then, she realizes her daughter is missing.

"EMILY!" shrieks Faith shrilly. Suddenly her heart drops out from underneath her as she sees Emily lying motionless on the ground several feet away, in a growing pool of blood.

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
